creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Deluxrative Dresser
Basic Information The Deluxrative Dresser is a craftable 1-block-sized cubic storage chest of drawers that has four plain wooden faces with a golden frame and two faces divided into two large drawers with golden handles that 45 can contain stacks of items. This rotatable storage item that can be crafted without Arcstones despite its rather large storage space was implemented with update R61 on February 14th 2019 as part of the Store-exclusive "hotel-themed" Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle. How to obtain Deluxrative Dressers can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store. This is the only way to obtain their crafting recipe. Moreover, the Store-exclusive Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle (that's also called "The Ritzy Pigsy's Superbulous Hotel") will provide you with one free item kit that contains 50 already crafted Deluxrative Dressers and can be claimed on one game world of your choice. 10 already crafted Deluxrative Dressers are also included in the The Ritzy Pigsy's Content Pack together with hundreds of other crafted Ritzy Pigsy hotel blocks and objects, but this Item Pack does not contain any crafting recipes. These storage containers cannot be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. Deluxrative Dressers can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Deluxrative Dressers. In order to buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint ingame or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Storage containers built from Blueprints will always be empty, no matter what they contained when the Blueprint was captured - different to display containers that will display what was inside of them at the time of their capture, but only in the shape of images ("ghost items"), not actual items that you could take out of their slots. Receiving already crafted Deluxrative Dressers from other players or by buying them as part of any Item Pack or as part of building kits for Blueprints will not provide you with their according crafting recipe. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Deluxrative Dressers is part of the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle that was introduced to the Store with update update R61 on February 14th 2019. Deluxrative Dressers can only be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after buying this Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. When buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for this storage container will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will stay available on all game worlds, including those where the "Pro" world option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. How to craft To craft one Deluxrative Dresser in your Crafting Menu after buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, you'll need: * 4 Stone Rods made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor, which does not require any crafting recipes to be unlocked * 2 blocks of most kinds of uncorrupted blocks of Wood or Logs. Just click on the blue arrows on the Wood icon in the crafting recipe window in order to select any suitable type of Log or Wood that you carry with you. The crafted dressers will always be the exact same in terms of design and stats no matter which type of Log or Wood has been used to craft them * 1 (block of) Beeswax that can be found on trees, taken from randomly spawning Wood Treasure Chests at night, or grown from Queen Bees on nearly any type of uncorrupted Wood How to use Like with all storage chests, you will have to place Deluxrative Dressers into a game world in order to use them, and then activate them by right-click or typing "F" (as the default key) when looking at them. These storage items do not need any free space above to be opened and you won't see any opening-animation either. After "activating" a Deluxrative Dresser, a storage window with 45 slots will be displayed on the right side and you can then put stacks of all kinds of stuff, materials, liquids, blocks, objects and items into these slots from your inventory by dragging & dropping with your left mouse-button or by right-clicking the according icons of item-stacks in your inventory/bag. Deluxrative Dressers, even when filled, can be fully rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. Deluxrative Dressers cannot be picked up as long as anything is stored inside them. After emptying them, you can pull Deluxrative Dressers without having any Power Cells equipped. Of course you won't be able to take such objects on claims of other players (or in game worlds or in Adventures) where your permission rank is too low. Like all placeable items, Deluxrative Dressers can be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees, Cabernatious Cabinets or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size while on display. You cannot rotate nor fill containers that are on display, but you can rotate most display containers together with all of the items inside. Different from all other storage chests/containers and despite being fireproof, Deluxrative Dressers can be used as a Fuel in a Forge. These wooden objects are just (heat) level 1 Fuel and such burn only very slowly, similar to blocks of Wood, Leaves, Vines, Wood Rods, plants as well as crafted wooden blocks or objects. 2 Deluxrative Dressers are required for one forging process each. How to use sorting shortkeys You can simply sort whole stacks of materials, blocks, items or substances into Deluxrative Dressers from your inventory or quick-bar by right-clicking the icons or dragging & dropping them with your left mouse-button. If you hold a stack of stuff with your mouse-button (left click), you can drag it over the Deluxrative Dresser and then right-click to drop only one piece of the stack (also repeatedly). You can also hold left shift + left click, then drag to move half a stack, or hold left shift + right click to move five items. You can use the same kind of procedures to move items/stacks from storage containers into empty slots of your quickbar and your inventory/bag. How to change settings You can name any Deluxrative Dresser individually (this label will be shown instead of "Deluxrative Dresser" when you look at the storage container) by activating/opening the dresser and then clicking on the icon that looks like a square note with a pen in the top right corner. You can type up to 30 characters into the text array and confirm this with "enter"/"return". You can also change the Permission settings for each Deluxrative Dresser by clicking on the padlock icon shown in the top right corner after activating/opening the chest of drawers. Here you can set individual authorizations to control who will be allowed to access this storage container (and its contents). Available world permission-settings: "just me", "world owner/admins", "world mods", "builders" or "everyone". On player claims the available settings are "just me", "claim admins", "claim interact only", "claim builders" and "everyone". Since update R40 on March 29th 2017, all storage containers are now set to "builders" (and "claim builders" when on claims) by default when being placed. So only players with builder rights/permission rank either on your game-world or on your claim (claim permission ranks override world permission ranks) can access your storage containers, but you can set them to "just me" if you want to. If set to "visitor", everyone can access these containers and can even pick them up and take them. Only on player claims, a special permission rank "claim interacts only" will allow players with the same permission rank (claim interacts) to access the container, but not to take it away. Players with a higher permission rank than interacts will be able to remove the container though. Transfer history By moving your mouse cursor over the magnifying glass icon in the top right corner, you can access a "Transfer History" that lists the last 5 filling and 5 removal actions with the according player names and time of their access to the Deluxrative Dresser. Trivia Even though Deluxrative Dressers are made from Wood, they are fireproof like all other storage containers and display containers, so that they can even be placed into liquid Lava without burning to a crisp. Category:Store Category:Crafted Category:Storage Category:Premium Category:Ritzy Pigsy Category:Fuel Category:Furniture